Strings of Fate
by TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75
Summary: A fun-filled story about Amy and Ian's relationship. One day, Amy finds a book called "The Strings of Fate" and her life starts to change as she reads this book to realize what the word "fate" truly means.


Hello Everyone! If you're reading this, then I love you for doing so, even though this is for Another Artist's "A Little is a Lot" Challenge. Yup, so this is the first drabble of this contest, hope you guys enjoy it!

**Strings of Fate**

Chapter 1: _**Painful Memories**_

May 21st, 2011

_**Amy's POV**_

It's been a long time since the clue hunt has ended, and surprisingly, Dan, Nellie, and I have lived peacefully in Boston for two years now. That was a big change for all of us because we went through so much during the clue hunt, including traveling the world and facing death various times, and so, I'm thankful that we can live a "normal" life. However, there was another big change: Dan and I actually tried to understand the ways of the infamous Cobras, Ian and Natalie Kabra. Although they were extremely cruel and evil during the clue hunt, Dan and I soon realized that they were really kids trying to impress their parents. Thanks to Uncle Alistair, Isabel Kabra is now in jail, and Ian and Natalie wanted to attempt to become friends with us, and although Dan was hesitant in the beginning, we agreed to try.

Although we agreed to try to be friends with each other, I haven't been able to completely open up with Ian and Natalie like Dan can be with them when they come visit us in Boston or vice versa. I guess what happened to me and Ian during the clue hunt has permanently damaged my heart and I'm forcing myself to keep a shield up. It's not that I don't trust Ian, because if I had to admit it, I feel completely comfortable being Ian's friend, but if we were to have to deepen our relationship, I don't want to be hurt again.

Actually, shortly after the clue hunt finished, Ian apologized again for being cruel to me during the clue hunt and wanted me to give him another chance because he claimed to truly like me for who I was. Because I was still too naive back then, I allowed Ian back into my heart, but our relationship didn't last long. Ian lived in Britain, and I lived in Boston, and we were separated by the Atlantic ocean, a huge relationship barrier. Ian couldn't stand it, and neither could I, but we forced ourselves to appreciate the time we had together, which wasn't much.

In the end, Ian found another girl, Alice was her name if I'm remembering right, that he liked more than me and told me that he thought we should go our separate ways, and that if we were to meet each other some time in the near future, then we should regard each other as friends. Because of that, my heart once again was crushed, even though I knew our relationiship would come to an end from the beginning. However, that didn't change the fact that I was still hurt by Ian gentle but sincere words.

Ever since that day, I changed completely, not letting anyone get into my heart, except Ian perhaps. I know that Ian and me being a couple is pretty much a fantasy, but sometimes, I hope that Ian would come to me and apologize to me again. What hurts the most is that I still have the millions of notes Ian and I sent to each other when we were apart, and the truth is that **Sharpies and sticky-notes made up our last memories**. Everytime we weren't together and missed each other, which was very frequent, Ian and I would play this game of writing as many riddles on sticky-notes with Sharpies as we could and then at the end of every month, we'd send each other all the sticky-note riddles we had written. The real game however was reading each riddle and trying to solve every one of them, and writing the answers on the back of the sticky-notes and sending them back to each other to see how many riddles we solved correctly.

For the past 3 months however, I didn't get any sticky-notes from Ian since he broke-up with me 3 months, 1 week and 2 days ago. Dan says that I should just let go of Ian, and even though part of my heart knows I should just forget Ian, but another part of me wants to believe that fate will bring us back together.

* * *

><p>So how was it? If you enjoyed it, then I hope you continue to read this, and if you're wondering when I'm going to update What it Takes, just note that I'm trying very hard to get to it. So, in the meantime, I'll be working on this challenge since I need to update once every week for the next fifteen weeks.<p>

PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK, I want to improve!

Thanks for reading!

~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75


End file.
